Pretend
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Quinn doesn't know why she agrees to pretend to be Blaine Anderson's girlfriend. He just looked so lost, so desperate...he reminded him of her.
1. Car Trip

"Blaine..." I called into that dingy Dalton dorm room. Where the hell was he? I was supposed to be meeting him here. "Blaine, are you in there...?" I hissed.

"I'm here, I'm here...OUCH!" He hissed. I entered the room figuring no one else was in there. I saw him sprawled on the floor and rolled my eyes.

"Trust you to fall out of bed" I smiled what I hoped was a cute smile.

"Stop acting like you know me, Quinn. You've spoken to me about twice and if I recall correctly both of those conversations have been laced with insults on my hair..."

"It looks like a helmet-"

"-Or my height"

"Oh come on, you're a hobbit. I wasn't being mean or anything, just honest."

"Well honesty hurts sometimes...stretch marks" He glared at me and I felt my veins turning to ice. I wanted to scream in furry, a flow of angry insults, but somehow I didn't think that would help in the slightest.

"Oh well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I placed a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. Why was I doing this again?

"I just fell out of bed and I'm supposed to be Mr Happy all of a sudden?"

"Just remember why I'm here Blaine. I'm your girlfriend remember. You have to be nice to me."

"I have to be nice to my fake girlfriend..."

"If you ain't your fake girlfriend might just leave and not go to this business party with your mommy and daddy. Look Blaine I don't like you and I'm pretty sure you don't like me"

"I don't...not like you..."

"But you don't like me" I smiled smugly crossing my arms "I only agreed to do this for you because I know what it's like to have judgemental parents breathing down your neck about behaving in a proper manner. I'm not as mean as everyone says you know?"

"I know, Quinn, honestly I do. At least you agreed to help with this after knowing me all of four hours."

"Okay" I held a hand out towards him and pulled him up off the floor. I winked slightly at him before walking forwards and placing a kiss on his forehead "Get dressed sweetheart, we have to meet your parents in an hour. I'll wait in my car."

"Okay"

I walked towards the door mentally commending myself for being such a fabulous girlfriend. "You have half an hour or we'll be late"

"Thanks for doing this Quinn...I do really appreciate it."

"I know, now hurry up" I looked back towards him and remembered why I did this.

_When he asked me he looked so small, so hopeless. He'd come out to them, he was proud of who he was, but they just told him he wasn't gay and if he acted on his feelings then he could kiss goodbye to them. He was shaking and crying when he told me. _

_We were at a party and Blaine and Kurt had this massive argument before Blaine stormed out. No one understood why and Kurt wasn't talking about it. Puck had disappeared; I figured he'd gone for a fag or something so went outside to find him. What I found was Blaine screaming down his phone like a lunatic. _

_He threw it against the wall so harshly it cracked and then he saw me. He looked so frail. He apologised. He actually apologised for having feelings. I made a wise crack about his height and he frowned and said "I guess I can't ask you to be my girlfriend for two hours next week then?" I don't know what made me do it but I said "Yes you can, now what's the story?"_

_Homophobic, high class parents with delusions of grandeur. It wasn't a far cry from unsupportive, high class parents, who wouldn't help with their daughter's pregnancy for fear of their reputation. The situations may have been different, but the feeling was the same, he was lost, hurt and unaccepted. Something clicked within me. Yeah, sue me, Quinn Fabray has a heart. Who knew? I wanted to help him. Even if he was a dapper helmet haired hobbit who seemed slightly aloof. _

"Hey" Blaine jumped into the car besides me. He looked surprisingly hot. He had on a suit, tight black trousers, well fitted shirt and black blazer and a skinny red tie. He must have seen me looking because he started playing with his tie and said "I thought it'd match your dress" before blushing.

"You look good" I shrugged before turning my key and beginning to drive. I didn't have the slightest clue who he was or come to think of it what he liked, what the hell was his fricking last name? She'd heard Kurt say it before...Warbler? No, that was that damn glee club he was in. How the hell was this going to work if I didn't even know his last name?

"What's your surname?" I asked sighing.

"What?" He chuckled.

"We haven't thought this through, what the hell is your surname?" I scowled at him slightly keeping one eye on the road; he looked really confused "Blaine, I'm meant to be your girlfriend, surly I'd know your surname!"

"Oh...right yeah. Damn, I hadn't thought of that, I just had to get a girlfriend so my parents didn't stop paying tuition for Dalton."

"What?"

"Nothing" Blaine grinned "Anderson. Although Kurt has started calling me Blaine 'Warbler', I don't know why but it's kinda cute don't you think?"

"Yeah it's adorable" I rolled my eyes "Middle name?"

"Don't laugh...it's Rupert." I laughed and he scowled "I said don't laugh"

"I never agreed" I grinned "Rupert like...the bear?"

"Shut up"

"But it's so cute!" I smiled. Shit, did I just say it was cute? Well, that was awkward. I coughed before deciding to carry on firing questions. I needed to be a well informed perfect girlfriend. Quinn Fabray does not do things by halves. "Favourite sport?"

"I like football a lot. I don't play due to the height thing." He looked like he was waiting for me to make a joke, when I didn't he looked all excited and carried on "But yeah, my favourite team is the buckeyes. I watch every game and Kurt gets pissed..."

"I don't need to know about Kurt" I huffed "It's cute that's all you can talk about but seriously I need to know about your life."

"But he's kind of become my life" Blaine said a grin plastered over his face.

"A lesser girl would have melted like chocolate at that comment. I am not Rachel Berry, romance does not rule my life, so tell me about you, I already have pretty extensive knowledge of Kurt and what he likes. Now, favourite color?"

"What?"

"It might come up!" I said defensively.

He gestured over to my dress and then pointed at his tie "I like red" He verbalised like I hadn't already worked it out.

"Okay...favourite movie?"

"I think you're just trying to get to know me" Blaine winked "Cos seriously, none of this crap will come up. We're there to look presentable and stand behind my father singing his praises."

"Blaine, just answer the question, okay?"

"Fine, sixteen candles"

"And your parent's know this?"

"Probably not" Blaine shrugged looking at me "Why?"

"You can take a pick at the following new favourite movies: Any or all of the star wars films, any or all of the James Bond films, Top Gun, The Fast and The Furious... even Star Trek would do. Just not something so...gay..."

"Oh..." Blaine looked as if I'd just kicked him.

"Sorry"

"No it's okay...honestly. I just don't really like the idea of being a stereotype and I guess in some aspects I am..."

"Stereo types are there for a reason" I shrugged. It was true wasn't it? So many people acted in that way that it just made sense to presume the whole group acts that way. "I'm the bitchy popular blond cheerleader with the head quarterback boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend...who got pregnant as a teenager. That sounds like every high school stereotype. I'm not a stereotype though; I have different interests and a personality that people don't know about. Things that are purely me"

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and turned on the stereo so my CD started playing.

"Nat King Cole?" Blaine smiled "I always saw you as more of a...dance type girl."

"After all, you've known me for all of two seconds" I laughed "I just proved my point though. You knew enough of me to put me into the 'Popular-Head-Cheerleader' stereotype, but you were wrong. I know you're gay and you like show tunes but I bet you don't walk around in high heels like Kurt right? And you like football! You are not a stereotype Blaine. Even if you fit certain aspects of one."

"You're really smart" Blaine said quietly gazing over at me with a look of admiration. I could feel myself blushing.

"Not where it matters." I huffed "Sure I can read people, I'm awesome at bitching and revenge, but I haven't got a great GPA"

"Doesn't matter" Blaine shrugged "Neither have I...well I'm good at English and drama and stuff but I'm failing French and calculus" He grinned at me and I started grinning back at him. It was infectious. I had the wrong impression of him...he was actually kind of nice. Not aloof, just shy, maybe? "I'll get places though, family connections, business smarts, common sense all those things go a long way."

I smiled again. I'd never thought of it like that. Of course I'd always presumed I'd go into real estate because that's what my mom does but I never considered her position could give me some buzz in the place. Which of course it would now I come to think about it. "We're nearly there, what's your favourite movie?"

"Star Wars: Revenge of the Sixth." Blaine nodded and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Just, my father might ask stuff about your future plans so tell him something...respectable but truthful enough for him to believe it. If in doubt, change the conversation to him, he loves talking about himself, and if he asks you something about me you don't know, make it up, it won't make much of a difference."

"Blaine...I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"For your family, I guess" I shrugged "It really sucks that they can't see you're awesome. My dad always saw me as a pretty thing that was there to make him look good. After the pregnancy my mom respects me though. She always just stood behind his decisions and then my dad left to be with some tattooed whore and she gained a sense of perspective..."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I trust you." I shrugged "Because I see myself in you. Because I'm trying to say that maybe they'll change one day and realise their reputation isn't as important as they think it is."

"I doubt it"

"You might as well dream" I laughed at myself "God, that sounded so sad. I didn't mean it in a sappy way. I just meant it's best to stay optimistic" I pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. Blaine followed me.

"You know what Quinn Fabray. I misjudged you. I thought you were just a bitch. You're not, you're kind and clever and honest and amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself" I smirked as he grabbed my hand.

"Might as well make it clear that you're my girlfriend"

"_Fake_-girlfriend" I muttered before I felt his lips on mine. I was a chaste, friendly peck, but it still made me blush. He looked kind of flustered and embarrassed "What was that for?"

"Listening to me. Helping me. Being there for me. Just to say thank you."

"You're not a bad kisser Blaine Rupert Anderson" I winked as we walked inside to find his parents.

Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

At the very least I'd made myself a friend.

Someone I could relate to.

Someone who knew what it was like to have stuck up parents.

Yeah, me and Blaine could really get along.


	2. Dinner Date

"So which ones belong to you?" I whispered in Blaine's ear scanning the crowd trying to find hazel eyes or helmet hair.

"Over there" Blaine pointed to a couple sitting down on a table in the far corner. Everything was exquisitely decorated and the tables were laid out with numerous different sets of cutlery. I was suddenly thankful for my father's job and my having attended many of these business dinners in the past.

"Your mum looks like you, your dad...not so much"

"He's not a hobbit and he's blond but look at his eyes-"

"Ahh so that's how you know your Mom didn't play away" I winked and relished in the chuckle it produced from Blaine, he still looked super nervous "Let's just get this over with, yeah? Maybe think of an excuse to go early..."

"I don't know if that would be the best idea, Quinn. Seriously though, I'm sure you'll be perfect. From everything Kurt has told me, you're perfect in everything you do."

"That is far too nice of him."I sighed before lazily brushing a hand across Blaine's face. I was sure his parents had figured out we were here. We might as well at least try to make things convincing.

"I hope th-this doesn't make things awkward between us" Blaine reached up and laced his fingers with mine. We dropped our arms so we were holding hands.

"Please" I snorted "Blaine Anderson, you have an inflated sense of your own self importance. You're not gonna rock my world or anything. Don't worry I won't get jealous of Kurt!"

"Oh, you think so, huh?"Blaine shot me a smouldering look and winked and I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. God, he was so frustrating. "Let's go then" He breathed in deeply.

I squeezed his hand and began to strut with confidence over the Anderson's table. The key to being a perfect girlfriend is finding the balance between being demure and confident. I was ace at being a good girlfriend. After all, I have had lots of practise.

"Blaine" The tall, blond, slim man with Blaine's eyes nodded curtly.

"Hello father" Blaine grinned charmingly. He had a mask on. I knew what it felt like to wear that mask all too well. "This is my girlfriend, Quinn" He gestured towards me and I let the corner of my mouth twitch up into a shy smile. "Quinn, this is my father and my mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last. It's evident in the way Blaine talks about you that he admires you incredibly." I gushed as I sat down opposite Mrs Anderson. I was glad Blaine sat next to me and I put my hand on his leg. He needed the support.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Quinn, is it?" Mrs Anderson stared at me like I was dirty. I'd never experienced anything like that before. I nodded a little self consciously. Blaine placed a hand on top of mine. He turned and looked at me with a look of guilt. I smiled widely. Now, now it was time to play footsie.

I ran a foot up his leg and saw the blush steadily rise up his face. The laugh that followed was worth it. He looked at me and hissed "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That!" He nudged my foot under the table "Playing footsie with me is really not appropriate"

The glow in his eyes and the fond look on his face begged to differ. I'd succeeded in making him look happy. In love.

"Look at me Blaine" Mr Anderson spoke firmly and I saw the glint of fear in his eyes before his head quickly snapped round to face his father.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked. He called his father, sir! I called my father, daddy or dad but never sir. This was a totally different dynamic. I thought my family were strict.

"You look...healthy" Mr Anderson spoke like he was choosing his words carefully. "Happy?"

"Yes sir" Blaine laughed squeezing my hand. I grinned. I guess it was true to some extent. Blaine was happy...with Kurt. I shoved the argument they had at the party to the back of my mind. I'm sure it was nothing.

"That dress is incredibly pretty, Quinn" Mrs Anderson smiled. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. I felt like I was been judged again.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson" I smiled as genuinely as I could. I was going to win her over. This may all be pretend but I was sure my acting skills were astounding. "Red is Blaine's favourite color."

"I remember" She nodded.

This was awkward. Uncomfortably awkward. I looked pleadingly at Blaine.

"Quinn goes to McKinley, in Lima" Blaine smiled "She's head cheerleader. President of the celibacy club. She's a prominent member of her glee club. Good grade point average-"

"-You sound like you're trying to sell a car" I giggled.

"Well, it's certainly working" Mr Anderson grinned at me and I felt the knots in my stomach begin to unwind "You sound like a modal student. I'm sure your parents are proud"

"Yes, incredibly so" I bit my lip wondering if that sounded a bit too vain. Mr Anderson winked and I took that as my prompt to talk "My mother has always made sure to inform me how proud she is of me...and my sister of course"

"You have siblings?"

"Just one older sister. She doesn't live at home anymore."

"So who does reside in your house, Quinn?" Mrs Anderson smirked. I knew what she was asking. Were my parents still together? I guess that was important to some people.

"Just my mother and my father and me" I smiled trying to remain polite. I was already pretending to be Blaine's girlfriend; I might as well have the 'perfect' family.

"So, you grew up an only child" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. That's my 'queen bitch' look! I don't think she liked me.

"No, my sister is only four years older than me. She left home last year. It's very strange not having her around."

"Well, truth be told I despised my sister" She rolled her eyes "Always better than me at everything and so superior about it all..."

"Well your sister married a tattooist. Now you're better in every way" Mr Anderson talked in a flirty tone.

"I would have preferred to have won through my own accomplishments rather than her poor marriage choices but you are correct. I defiantly won."

I glanced sideways at Blaine. Were his parents always so...mean?

The conversation continued with Blaine's parents asking further questions about me. How long I'd known Blaine (8 months), how long we'd been together (only a week officially but really, long before that), how we met (through a mutual friend) and what we thought of each other (He's incredibly handsome and charming, a real gentleman and a true credit to their upbringing).

I felt like I was making progress, even if they were being cold and snooty at every available opportunity. The meal finished and others began swarming around to mingle.

I talked to a plain, affected girl called Tamara for a little while. Blaine introduced me to another guy called James who was British, relatively handsome and polite. It was all small talk. No one really cared what I was saying they were just trying to think of a way to swing the conversation back to them. Tamara started making googly eyes and James and I tried not to throw up in my mouth.

"It was lovely to meet you both" I smiled "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take Blaine to dance for a little while" Tamara nodded, eager to get rid of the pretty girl who made her look even plainer in comparison.

I grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him over to where a few people had started slow dancing. "They're awful" I whispered "All of them. I'm so sorry. I hate it...I..."

"You don't have to worry about it" Blaine chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do you want the full story?"

"I don't know? Is it horrible?" I said in a very small voice.

"A little." He laughed "But not too bad. I'll skim over it quickly. I just feel like...because you're here...because you're helping me, you should know"

"O-okay"

"I told them I was gay when I was 14" He began slowly breathing deeply "and my father told me I wasn't. I tried to protest but he made it clear that was the end of the matter. I wasn't gay. I wasn't allowed to be. Then after that we just...didn't get on. He was overly polite and stilted with me and our relationship was just none existent."

"I'm sorry"

"My mother was worse" a bitter laugh spilled over his lips "she looked at me like I was a stranger. Like she...she didn't even know me. She still does. She despises anyone that ruins her reputation; I mean you heard what she said earlier about how her sister married a tattooist. In her book that means her sister is vulgar, common and not worth our time. The gay thing shook her to the core. She thinks I'm disgusting. I can see it in her eyes. She thinks I'm lying as well, questions everything I say"

"I noticed that"

"She's trying to make me trip up and say something wrong. It works sometimes. I was at that party last week and she rang me. So I answered it and told her I was at Wes'. She asked to speak to him so I said he was in the bathroom. Then she said it sounded rowdy and was there alcohol and arghh"

He broke off grunting and sighed "Then Kurt walked over to me and said 'Hey lover boy' and she heard."

"W-w-what happened?"

"Well she asked who it was and I said no one. Then she asked if it was my girlfriend and I said she was just a friend. Kurt heard and kicked off. I hung up and we argued. I explained the whole situation and everything but Kurt was a bit drunk and not really thinking straight and I was so frustrated I marched outside when my Mom rang again."

"And that's when I found you?"

"Yeah, she started shouting at me for hanging up and it was awful. Than because I was mad I screamed at her about how I thought my boyfriend hated me. She told me I had to break up with him and find myself a girlfriend before today or she wouldn't pay the Dalton fees and she'd get me a tutor so they could keep an eye on me.

I said there was this girl that I had a spark with and Kurt was just a fling. I said I'd ask the girl out and she said I was lying. That's when the screaming match started. I flung my phone at the wall and turned round to see you and...you know the rest."

I leant forwards and pressed my lips to his. We stopped swaying and I just let my lips move softly against his finding the right rhythm. Blaine really was good at this. Like really good.

I pulled away as soon as I needed oxygen and met his eyes. He had tears shining in his. I felt a tear slide down my cheek that I quickly flicked away.

"What was that for?" He smiled to show he wasn't mad.

I giggled remembering that was the same question I'd asked when he'd kissed me earlier. "I wanted to show you that I'm sorry for all this. You're a wonderful person Blaine, you don't deserve this. Plus, it kept up appearances" I winked as he rolled his eyes and we started swaying again.

"Quinn, Quinnie darling!" Blaine's mother ran over. I guess I must have won her round seen as she wasn't looking at me with contempt anymore "Do you think you and Blaine would join me and William on a picnic with the Saddleworths tomorrow?"

I looked at Blaine and he pulled a face "Tamara" He shivered.

Mrs Anderson laughed "She's a lovely girl!" She said with no sincerity in her voice.

"I guess we can, if that's alright with Quinn?"

"Yes, I'd love to come" I hazarded a glance at Blaine and he was smiling. I guess I said the right thing.

I didn't really feel like I had a choice anyway.

"Fantastic! You should stay at ours tonight Quinn! I'm sure Mr Anderson won't mind you and Blaine sharing a room, you being in the celibacy club and all" She placed a hand lightly on my back. One might say affectionately. She was so fake. I saw right through her.

"Yeah, great" I grinned, feeling myself being dragged deeper into this world.

Still, I was Blaine's friend, right?

And I'd agreed to help him.

He needed me right now.

**A/N so I decided to expanded this and make it into more than a one shot. I've got the next three parts in mind at least so if you're interested...watch this space :') Xx**


	3. Comfort

"My father loves the car!" Blaine jumped in the car next to me a huge smile on his face that looked entirely fake.

"Gosh, really?" I laughed "A Porsche! It's so showy! I wanted a 69' Camaro but my Dad said it was too old. He obviously hasn't heard of vintage."

"Or stylish. Wow! So, you know your cars then?"

"Mmm" I hummed in agreement starting the engine and pulling out to follow his father's car. "I love cars. I don't seem the sort, right?" I winked.

"I don't know. You're full of surprises" Blaine turned my stereo and started head banging to Nat King Cole. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Blaine! You do not head bang to jazz music" I protested through bursts of laughter.

"Why not?" He joined in with my laughing, a playful glint shimmering in his eyes.

"You bob your head and feel the soul radiating through every beat" I instructed starting to bob my own head as I turned a corner.

"That sounds kind of boring" He huffed. I glared at him remembering why I didn't really like him originally. We don't have enough in common. He noticed my glare because he began to babble "I mean it sounds poetic and lovely and...deep...but..."

"-Boring?" I quirked an eyebrow and he nodded. "It's relaxing Blaine. Jazz is full of soul. It draws inspiration through life experience and human emotion to drive it's creative forces. It...it...don't you dare laugh at this-"

"-I promise" He raised his finger to his heart and made a cross symbol. I rolled my eyes. I mean, what was he, five?

"It makes me feel. Happy, sad, angry, energetic, in love, loss...The genre of Jazz has a song that reflects every emotion and I can just...connect to it or something" I laughed thinking I must be sounding so stupid but I could see him gazing at me with a strange look in his eye.

"I don't get it" He said finally "But I appreciate it. Jazz obviously means a great deal to you."

"As much as Katy Perry means to you" I giggled as he glared at me.

"Don't even think about insulting Katy Perry. If you do with have absolutely no chance of being friends in the present or in the future."

"How much further have we got to go?" I asked ignoring his previous statement. After all, I quite liked Blaine and I didn't want to ruin our friendship (?) by saying I didn't like Katy Perry all that much. How could I after Rachel sang that damn 'Firework' song so enthusiastically about Finn? And don't even get me started on that ridiculous cheerio's routine to 'California Girls'.

"About 2 minutes" Blaine smiled over at me and began bobbing his head "I'm actually kind of getting into this music."

"You're just saying that so I'll tell you I'm in love with Katy Perry."

"Everyone is in love with Katy Perry. That woman oozes sex appeal."

"Are you trying to tell me something here, Blaine?" I smirked causing him to cross his arms and huff.

"Like you wouldn't go gay for her. Any girl would. For a night anyway."

"I'm not really into all that. I wouldn't turn down a kiss just for the story I'd get to tell everyone."

"I kissed Katy Perry and I liked it?" Blaine snorted and I joined him in a laughing fit.

Me and this kid laughed an awful lot. I never laugh. Never feel like it. Blaine just sort of brings my happy side out. He is frustrating. Urgh.

"Maybe," I winked before turning a corner to see a huge gate. An even huger house stood proudly behind it and Blaine started to move uncomfortably in his seat. "Is this your house?"

"Well duh," He huffed.

"Why are you suddenly so pissy?" I snapped.

"You're gawping at it like it's impressive. It's stupid. A frigging mansion for three people. There's too much space and too many rooms. The only good thing about my house is it means if I take the right routes I don't have to see my parents for weeks on end."

" Urrrm..."

"Stop trying to think of something comforting to say, Quinn. I have arseholes for a family, I have a huge, pretentious house and I have a stupid 'family reputation' to uphold. It all sucks, okay? Nothing you can say can make this better and I certainly don't need your pity."

"I wasn't," I breathed out gobsmacked "I wasn't going to give you any pity." I was convinced I looked shocked and even I could hear the pain in my voice.

"Stop looking at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like I've just kicked you and your fricking puppy! It's not like we're even friends anyway" He huffed bitterly.

I'd finally made my way up the incredibly long drive and parked the car. Blaine's parent's got out of the car and glanced towards us. Blaine was looking out of the window away from me and I probably did look like he'd just 'kicked me and my fricking puppy'.

I thought we were getting on. I thought we were friends. Or at least on the way to that point. Blaine's mom smirked and turned away walking towards the house. His father followed however he looked significantly more upset about the whole situation.

"Blaine..." I started calmly but then I realised there was absolutely no point in keeping my composure when he'd just spoken to me like that "Blaine, I don't know why you thought it was appropriate to speak to me like that. I'm helping you out here and you still don't even have the courtesy to treat me with a little respect. I wasn't going to give you pity. I was going to try and empathise with you. I can't imagine how much all this must suck but I do understand how you feel, okay?"

"How could you possibly understand how I feel?"

"Because you're wearing the same mask as I am!"

"Oh yeah. My problems are really the equivalent to the drama of a perfect, lovable cheerleader" He hissed his words laced with poison.

"Fuck you" I breathed slowly. I don't swear. That is not me...but he deserved that. He deserved far more. How dare he? Presuming he knows me again.

"Very polite. You still didn't answer my question though. How could you possibly understand how I feel?" He spoke slowly and controlled like he was ready to explode at any moment.

"BEACAUSE, OKAY!" I raged "**because I gave away my baby**_**. My perfect little girl.**_** And no one **_**talks **_**about it. **It was my choice" I laughed bitterly feeling a tear slide down my cheek "It was my choice and I'm supposed to be okay _**but I'm not. **_I wish I was just okay with it all but I'm not and I don't think I ever will be and..." That's when I started sobbing and he was gawping at me. He obviously didn't expect that.

"Quinn...I...I'm..."

"You're sorry?" I screamed "Everyone is sorry aren't they? Calling me stretch marks and making stupid jokes about last year. You called me stretch marks earlier. Do you know how much that _**hurts**_? I have to look at them every day and remember that my little girl caused them. My little girl who is in someone else's arms every night. Who thinks someone else is her mother! I cry every night where no one can see but I'm okay aren't I... I'm just o-fucking-kay"

I felt the sobs reverberate through my body and I felt like I was shaking so hard I was ready to just fall apart. Then he held me together. He had his arms around me and lifted me into his lap. He clasped me harshly to his chest and I breathed in his comforting smell. He was there. Someone was there. Someone was listening. Someone cared. Someone actually cared about all this crap I was going through. I felt him kiss my hair and his arms ran soothing circles on my back.

"I'm here" he whispered and the sobs came free and faster "I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. You deserve better friends. A better life. You deserve everything Quinn, okay? You deserve everything. You're an outstanding person. You deserve the whole world"

I snorted through the sobs controlling my every move. He kissed my head again hard this time and muttered "Listen to me Quinn. You are amazing. You're such a beautiful, fantastic person and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Y-y-you hardly kn-know me" I breathed out painfully through my cries.

"I know enough" He whispered "I know enough to know you are prepared to help out a totally hopeless, mean, arrogant jerk when he's done nothing to deserve it."

I stayed in his arms just shaking and soaking up his admiration. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve anything he was saying. The praise and the gratitude he was showering upon me made me feel even worse. You can't cry forever and eventually my sobs subsided and my body stilled. I felt mortified. I just broke down on some guy I hardly know.

"Quinn?" He asked slowly "Are you okay?"

"No"

"Quinn...I don't know how much of what I was saying you heard. When you're in a state I appreciate you can't always focus on the outside world.

What I was telling you is that I'm sure your perfect little girl is incredibly happy with a mother who loves her dearly.

You did a wonderful thing Quinn. Even if it feels like you abandoned her sometimes what you have to remember is you provided her with a woman who loves her very much and will forever appreciate how marvellous she is.

You help everyone as best you can. You've helped that woman more than you can ever imagine. You've helped Puck become a nicer person. From what Kurt tells me you helped Mercedes in more ways than you can comprehend and that in turn helped him in ways that I unfortunately can't disclose. You've helped so many people Quinn and you're continuing that trend by helping me. I think you're amazing"

"Stop with all the praise" I groaned burying my head deeper into his chest.

"Not until you release how wonderful you are!"

"That won't ever happen, Blaine" I sighed "I'm not wonderful"

He made a slightly annoyed noise before opening the car door and carrying me into the house and to his room. "I'll be back in a minute" He smiled tucking me into his bed and kissing my forehead "Will you miss me?" He winked lightening the tone.

"Every second my beloved boyfriend"

"Good" He skipped out and I couldn't stop the little bubble of laughter that escaped my lips.

He got accosted by his mother outside. I heard her asking if I was okay.

"She's fine. Just a bit emotional. It's my fault."

"What have you done this time, Blaine?" His mother huffed.

"I just brought up a subject Quinn isn't entirely comfortable with. Do we have to talk about this mother? I'd rather just go make Quinn some coffee and food as quick as I can so I can be with her."

"You seem rather smitten with her" His mother said in a tone which sounded like she didn't believe any of it for a second "What happened to that boyfriend of yours? Does she know about him?"

"He was a jerk mom; he just wanted me for one thing. Like you and father said, homosexuality is just a dirty thing where men prey on weaker men to have sex and experience a brief pleasure whilst trying to convert them to their evil ways." Blaine spoke in a way that sounded memorised.

It struck me that maybe he'd said all these things many times before. Or he'd been told these things many times before "Quinn knows about him yes..." He sighed "She doesn't mind. She thinks I'm bisexual and Quinn's parents are strictly Christian but don't judge others in that condescending way some Christians do."

"Is that an insult on me, Blaine?" His mother breathed "...I just want you to be happy. Does she make you happy?"

"Very" Blaine said surly.

"Well go make her that coffee and some food then...and Blaine. Tell her you love her if that is true. She's a lovely girl. Don't lead her on if nothing is there."

"I don't get you, mother. One second you're complaining I have a boyfriend as opposed to a girlfriend, next second you're telling me to dump the girl I love"

"Don't act so childishly, Blaine" She said coldly "I just want you to be happy. You know it's your father who is more conflicted with your sexuality."

"I'm straight."

"Today you are" She said rather softly "As I've said before Blaine, I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy" I could hear Blaine mutter through gritted teeth.

I heard his mothers footsteps continue down the hallway and Blaine bang something against the wall. His hand. His head. I don't know what.

He emerged in his room a few minutes later and placed a mug of coffee on the side whilst handing me a cupcake. "I figured you wouldn't want too much to eat after that huge meal"

"Quite right" I giggled "Thank you, Blaine"

"For what?"

"For everything. You're just special. You're the most honest, compassionate human being I've ever met."

"That's not true" He sighed slumping next to me on the bed.

I nibbled my cup cake until it was finished and placed the wrapper on the side. The silence was actually comfortable. I sipped my coffee slowly whilst watching Blaine. His eyes were closed and his face contorted in a look of confusion and pain. After I finished my coffee and placed that back on his bedside table I placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Blaine jolted and looked at me. "Sorry...I should be comforting you...I should..."

"Shut up right now" I hissed before curling into his side and wrapping my arms around him "We need each other, Blaine. No one else understands what it's like."

"I hate it. I hate wearing the mask. Then she says stuff like that to me and...I just don't understand what she's trying to say. They've brainwashed me to believe gay is bad then she just gives me this glimpse that it might be okay. Tells me she just wants me to be happy. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know"

"I hate her" He breathed out shakily and raised a hand to his face. That must have been what he hit the wall with. I noticed scrapes on his knuckles still bleeding slightly. I reached up and grabbed his hand raised it to my mouth and kissed his bloody knuckles.

"You don't hate her" I whispered "You hate that it's her fault you feel like you have to hide yourself. I get it. I feel like I have to be okay for everyone else because I can't break down over Beth when I gave her away."

"You can, Quinn. People can break down over whatever they want."

"I guess"

"Quinn, I- I just...Can I kiss you again?" He whispered.

"Why?" I asked vaguely curious. We'd kissed so much today, I didn't understand why he was asking. We were in private though. In a bed. Maybe he was just afraid of overstepping the mark.

"I just need something right now. I need someone. I can't do this alone anymore, I can't do it all alone but...I love Kurt so much and I'm gay so I don't...I don't want you getting the wrong end of the stick I guess."

"I love Finn" I whispered "I always will. But he loves Rachel and that will never change but I can't give up on him. He's my life." I was shocked at my admitting to all this. I'd told him my life story after one day of hanging out. I just felt close to him. I wanted to feel closer. I leant up and clasped our lips harshly together.

His tongue flicked its way into my mouth and engaged mine in a fiery dance. My teeth clashed with his and it hurt but it felt good. He felt good. I could feel something. I had someone here who actually cared. Someone who understood.

Before I was thinking my hands were unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop me.

He sat us up straight and unzipped my dress. I didn't stop him.

It was happening too fast but I didn't want to stop it.

I needed him and this.

"B-B-Blaine, what about protection?" I gasped pulling away from his kiss.

"Trust me" I flinched with the memory, that's what Puck had said.

He leant over to his bedside cabinet and opened a draw before pulling out a condom. A smile crossed my face. This was Blaine. Sensible Blaine. He would look after me.

I would look after him.

"Is this...Okay?"

"Please Blaine...please" I shook under him. His lips smashed against mine again.

I needed his body.

I needed his comfort.


	4. The Morning After

I woke up to the sound of crying. I wracked my brain to figure out what happened yesterday. I wasn't drunk, I knew that much, so those memory gaps must have been down to something else. I put it down to lethargy and maybe sadness. Recalling my past had really taken its toll on me. The crying got louder and I had the biggest fricken headache you can ever imagine so I rolled over to try and stop the noise.

Blaine was naked.

It all came flooding back.

Oh my god what had I done? How could I be so stupid? At least I was single, _he had a boyfriend, _**and how could he do that to Kurt?**

"Blaine…"I said my voice coming out scratchy and annoyed. I sounded too annoyed. I needed to calm down if this wasn't going to turn into a shouting fest again. Me and Blaine screamed at each other too often. We'd only really been friends a day. Friends. Is that even what we were? There was no way we could ever be more. He was wrong. All wrong. But yesterday…yesterday had felt so right. I spilled all my closely guarded secrets because he was so kind.

"Blaine" I said much softer this time placing a hand on his shoulder. I think that was a mistake, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You. ..We…I…" A huge sob escaped his body "Oh god" He bit his lip and more tears ran freely down his face. "Kurt" he whispered softly.

"We had sex. You initiated it. You cheated on Kurt" I spoke simply trying to let out all my hurt in the statements that lacked emotion.

"I initiated it" He spat "You were the one who started undressing me!"

"Yes. But you were the one who kissed me"

"You agreed."

"Does that really matter?" I laughed bitterly "The first kiss we had was a friendly peck, totally acceptable, the second was a lie, also acceptable, that kiss…it was a real, proper kiss…from that second you cheated on Kurt. It doesn't matter that _**we had sex**_ Blaine, you'd cheated on him from the second you asked for that kiss"

"I needed comfort" Blaine breathed "and you took advantage of me"

"So you don't think I was in a fragile state? You don't think maybe I needed comfort too?" I fixed him with a harsh stare "You took advantage of me too Blaine and don't you dare forget that."

"But you're-" He began looking me up and down "You're a girl. You're a straight girl; it obviously meant more to you than it did to me"

"Because I'm attracted to men that automatically means I'm attracted to you, right?" a laugh ripped itself out of my throat "I do not fancy you Blaine. You are a dapper, helmet haired hobbit"

"And you're an ice cold princess"

"So you're telling me last night didn't mean anything at all to you" I gasped "Sure, I don't love you, or in fact remotely fancy you, but I needed yesterday and I think you did too"

"No" He met my eyes disbelief on his every feature, "It was a huge mistake and I regret it dearly" He stood up and began flinging clothes onto himself "I'll go get you something of my mother's to wear."

"Why?" I asked hurt "Don't like the view?" I stood up quickly and let him look at all of me. Let him see everything he saw last night. If I was a mistake than I was going to remind him of that mistake every chance I got the opportunity to.

"Quinn, sit down"

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? My stretch marks too vulgar? My body too disgusting?" I cried trying to make him see that he had made a mistake. His mistake wasn't sleeping with me; it was letting me know that he didn't appreciate me at all.

"Quinn, you're beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you but I'm gay…"

"So I didn't mean anything to you at all?"

"No Quinn, I'm sorry if this hurts you in some way but I'm gay, and even though I've pretended to be straight to others, I have never hidden that fact from you. I may have not known you for very long but I have always felt a compulsion to be honest with you. I've felt a connection too you. I've just never felt attracted to you because I'm gay."

"But I don't get it"

"You don't get what?"

"How can you be gay?" I asked in a very small voice.

"**How can you be straight?"** He snapped back angrily.

"That's not what I meant. That's not fair. It's just I've never gotten it. People say personality is far more important than physical features but then I could never dream being with a girl and well…I've met plenty of very nice girls that are beautiful and I have lots in common with but…Why am I not attracted to them? Why are you not attracted to them? I don't get it…"

"Neither do I. I've just never found _any _girls that I want to have sex with you included." He said softly. His focus was on the floor "You're beautiful Quinn and you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. You've put up with all my crap and I'm grateful for that but…you're a girl and the thought of what we did last night…never mind…"

"No Blaine, what?"

"It makes me feel sick" He said his voice a few octaves few high like he was waiting for a retaliation from me.

But he didn't get one.

It made sense. That's how I imagine sleeping with a girl would make me feel.

"Can you go get me some clothes?" I whispered sitting back on his bed swaddling myself in his covers.

"Sure" He smiled "And, Quinn? I am really sorry."

"Same here" I laughed "I hope this doesn't ruin things with you and Kurt…"

"Me too" He sighed a stray tear flowing down his cheek as he strolled out.

Blaine remerged a few seconds later and threw some cream trousers, a crisp, white, fitted shirt and a red woollen vest my way. "Red" I laughed "I like red".

"My favourite color"

"I know" I giggled again "So we're taking this golf thing seriously then?"

"If you lose I will kill you" He smiled sadly my way. I liked that he was trying to make a joke and lighten the tone but…it wasn't really working. If anything I felt worse. We shouldn't have argued. We should have discussed it rationally. I mean, I love Finn and he loves Kurt, it was a mistake for both of us. I was out of order to jump down his throat about it all.

"I'm sorry" I smiled sadly back at him "For everything, I was totally out of order."

"We shouldn't have done it. Neither of us. It was both out fault; we should take equal blame and guilt and get over it."

"I still feel terrible"

"Me too. There isn't anything we can do about it now though."

"I guess…but what about Kurt? Do we…do we tell him?"

"I don't see how we can't" He huffed sitting next to me in the bed as I began putting clothes on as fast as I could. I wasn't too bothered about being naked in front of him. He was gay after all, and he'd already seen everything, but I got the impression that he felt uncomfortable with my being naked. I just wanted him to feel okay.

"We don't have too if you don't want to Blaine. It's entirely your decision but…I think the right thing to do would be to tell him. If he finds out you cheated on him in the long run then you'll be in a huge mess. You'll lose him forever. Trust me Blaine, I know"

"I do trust you. With everything. I'd even trust you with this secret if I decided to keep it a secret but…I think I should tell him. A relationship can't be built on lies and he'd find out in the end anyway."

"Yeah I know" Quinn sighed "I've tried too…twice. I've learnt from my mistakes now."

"It sucks that you have to make the freaking mistakes in the first place to know it's wrong" Blaine muttered into his hands "Remember when you were little? And your Mom or Dad used to just say "No" and you'd listen to them? I miss that. I miss that feeling of trusting someone completely to know that what they were telling you was right."

"Then suddenly they do something to prove to you they don't have all the answers though. Like telling you not to sleep with a boy but not telling you why."

"Like telling you that it's wrong to love a boy but not appreciating that it isn't that easy"

"Like being closed-minded, judgemental hypocrites" I sighed standing up and doing a slight twirl "So how do I look?"

"You look like someone who is about to go play golf" Blaine snorted "Somehow, I can't imagine you on a golf course"

"I've played before" I rolled my eyes "Admittedly not very well…but still"

"I'm going to ring Kurt now" Blaine blurted out "I can't keep this in anymore, I need to tell him."

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No…It's fine really" He smiled and took a shaky breath before getting out his phone and pressing number 1.

"He's the first number on your speed dial?" I asked dumbfounded. Blaine nodded a perplexed look on his face.

"He's the most important person in my life, what other number would I give him?" He pressed the dial button and held it to his ear. My heart actually hurt a little at that line, even when me and Finn had been in love the first number on his speed dial was a zombie apocalypse help line.

"Kurt" Blaine said softly closing his eyes. A slight smile crossed his face and I could hear Kurt talking animatedly at the other end of the line. That would have irritated me. Just his incessant talking. Blaine actually seemed to like it. "I've missed the sound of your voice" He whispered, his voice breaking. "Kurt…I have something to tell you do you mind if I speak first because I think after you've heard it you'll hate me forever…"

Blaine took a deep breath I reached across and squeezed his knee. He was so brave to do this. I could never tell Finn about Puck no matter how much I wanted too.

"Quinn has been pretending to be my girlfriend for my parents benefit and well…the other day we had this tremendous fight and we both got slightly emotional. We discussed things that made us feel…vulnerable and weak and…we were in a bad place and needed some comfort and…and Kurt I honestly don't know how it happened but we ended up…having sex with each other." Blaine's plump bottom lip slipped below his top teeth and his eyes slid shut.

That's when the shouting started.

Kurt seemed livid.

I would have been in his position.

He was screaming so loud Blaine was shaking. "Kurt…I love you…I love you so much." He muttered into the phone.

I placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and he leaned into my touch "Please believe me Kurt. Please…I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Quinn was a mistake we were both in the wrong frame of mind and it just happened."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Kurt's end of the phone then a simple "I don't want to see you anymore, Blaine"

"Forever?" Blaine squeaked.

"For now. You've hurt me, Blaine, But I'm glad you told me. I trust you. It hurts though and I really don't want to see you for a little while"

He hung up then. Even though he seemed pissed, he seemed open to discussion, he took it better than I ever could have. Then again, this was Blaine; Kurt knew Blaine and trusted him with everything. Blaine was too nice to give up from one mistake.

Blaine didn't seem to see this news as a good thing. He was wailing even more. He wrapped himself in a ball and I hugged him tightly to my side.

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything"

"I don't want you to think this is me being mean but…why?"

"Why do I love him?" He sat up and met my eyes. I nodded. "Because he's perfect" Blaine said his voice full of sincerity "Because he's everything. He feels like everything to me. His voice is so soft and his eyes are so beautiful and he's just…everything. I can't put another word to him then everything. He just feels so important to me like without him I literally have nothing left."

"He seems to mean the world to you."

"More than the world. He's my first everything"

"You mean to say you've…slept with him?"

"Why else would I have condoms, Quinn?" He rolled his eyes then they suddenly turned sad "He's my first love and I just…I don't want to lose him. It might sound pathetic but I've always wanted what people in movies have…that true love…that happily ever after…I've always thought that was him. That I was so lucky to find him so quickly. He's the one, Quinn, I know he is and now he's gone…"

Blaine's sobs became uncontrolled and I hugged him even tighter to me.

He was such a romantic cliché.

So lovely and honest.

I wanted someone like him. His straight, better looking equivalent.

Why do all the good ones have to be gay?


End file.
